


【立共x白共】犹顾人间

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 苏波战争中，红军战败，不得不签订城下之盟《里加和约》。于是， 1921年3月，在拉脱维亚的首都里加，时隔近两年，娜斯塔西娅再次见到了维特尼斯。
Relationships: Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia), 立共x白共
Kudos: 3





	【立共x白共】犹顾人间

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：异体；党国混设；两棵故作坚强的小白菜；作威作福的大BOSS波兰
> 
> 立陶宛共产党：维特尼斯•罗利纳提斯  
> 白俄罗斯共产党：娜斯塔西娅•阿尔洛夫斯卡娅  
> 俄国共产党（布尔什维克）：伊利亚•布拉金斯基  
> 波兰第二共和国：菲利克斯•卢卡谢维奇

趁没人注意，维特尼斯•罗利纳提斯悄步离开了会议室，合上门的时候，他听见了波兰人饱含羞辱的冷笑。  
维特尼斯条件反射地指尖一凉，明白波兰人要挖苦自己了，所幸，在那些蓄势待发的嘲讽被发射出来之前，俄国人插话了。  
伊利亚缓缓道：“其实，我觉得寇松线[1]也不差——”  
“想得美！”菲利克斯立刻调转枪头，“倒倒你脑子里的伏特加！英国人的话早没用了，红军被伟大的波兰人民打败的时候就没用了！西乌克兰是波兰的！现在是，以后也会是！”  
维特尼斯不安地咬紧了唇，犹豫着要不要进去“分担炮火”，波兰人却抢先点了他的名：“还有西白俄罗斯和东立陶宛，还有比亚韦斯托克！”  
伊利亚轻声笑了起来：“还有维尔纽斯？”他伸手敲了敲桌子，“那座古城，可是我亲手交给维特尼斯的。”  
菲利克斯讥讽道：“要不是伟大的红军——”他刻意停顿了一下，以便于换上夸张做作的表情和声调，“输给了更伟大的波兰军队，你还想把华沙交给波兰共产党吧？”  
伊利亚不置可否，只再次示意性地敲了敲桌子，而门外的维特尼斯终于转过了身，快步向前走去，无声地把波兰人关于“主权宣示”的叫嚣甩在了身后。  
直到走进大厅，维特尼斯僵硬的肌肉才终于放松了下来，可几秒后，看见从扶手椅上站起来的娜斯塔西娅•阿尔洛夫斯卡娅时，他的心脏再次疯狂跳动了起来。

娜斯塔西娅露出了个比春光更明媚的微笑：“好久不见。”她快步走近，伸臂抱住维特尼斯，把脑袋埋进立陶宛人厚实的大衣里，成功掩盖了眼底快满溢出来的悲伤。  
厅内陷入了沉默，好几分钟后，维特尼斯终于开了口：“好久不见，娜斯塔西娅。”  
“娜斯塔西娅同志！” 白俄罗斯姑娘从他怀里抬起脑袋，坚定地、大声地强调了这几个音节，丝毫不顾忌自己脚下可并非苏维埃的土地。  
维特尼斯情不自禁地笑了出来，他赶紧认了错，然后迟疑地问道：“你……现在……”  
“还在明斯克，不过，大概是暂时的。”  
“暂时？”  
娜斯塔西娅点点头：“伊里奇说，党打算成立一个苏维埃共和国联邦，这样的话，我就得搬去莫斯科了。”  
维特尼斯愕然道：“那么大的事，我怎么一点儿都没听说？”  
“会还没开完。”娜斯塔西娅解释了起来：俄共（布）十大还没开完，那份提出“建立苏维埃共和国联邦”的决议，《关于党在民族问题方面的当前任务》，目前还在讨论阶段，并未对外公布。  
“话说，维特尼斯同志，你现在，还能买到《真理报》吗？” 娜斯塔西娅忧心忡忡，毕竟自红军战败后，立陶宛共产党就被当局宣布为非法，转入了地下——事实上，维特尼斯居然能出现在里加，而没有被关进监狱或者遣返，这已经足够让人惊讶了。

立陶宛人笑了笑，说自己是靠着假护照偷渡进的拉脱维亚，本来正愁怎么混进会场，结果惨被菲利克斯抓了个现行，幸亏波兰人对维护立陶宛秩序也没什么兴趣，只讥讽了他这个“立陶宛非法反对派”几句，这时伊利亚到了，他借口“请客人喝茶”，把维特尼斯带进了屋。  
娜斯塔西娅蹙紧了眉，重复道：“只讥讽了几句？”  
“是，就几句。”维特尼斯轻轻拍了拍娜斯塔西娅的背——她比上次见面时更瘦了。  
“没喊警察逮捕你？”  
“立波断交了，复交条件还在谈判呢，卢卡谢维奇这种人，可不会帮连交都没建的国家镇压反对派。”  
娜斯塔西娅接受了这个解释，但还是追问道：“他说了什么？”  
维特尼斯犹豫了一下，还是说了实话：“他说：‘抬头看看国旗，看仔细些，这里可不是俄国领土了，也不是拉脱维亚苏维埃社会主义共和国的领土了。’”  
“……”  
1918年12月，立陶宛苏维埃社会主义共和国和拉脱维亚苏维埃社会主义共和国几乎同时成立，而现在，它们都已经灭亡了。

娜斯塔西娅干笑了两声，似乎在努力掩盖自己的哭腔：“总之，哥哥见到你，就让人赶紧来旅馆通知我……”  
“你怎么会在里加？”维特尼斯打断了她。  
娜斯塔西娅抿了抿唇，眼神却更坚毅了：“我来陪着哥哥。不能让他一个人承担。”  
维特尼斯把她抱得紧了些，想温暖这个冷得像冰的姑娘：“党的秘密电台上个月被破获了。”  
“什么？”  
“我来送新的密码本。拿好——刚刚波兰人在，没机会。”  
娜斯塔西娅把那本薄册子塞进大衣里兜，抬起头，微微颤抖着道：“一定送到。”  
维特尼斯伸手理了理娜斯塔西娅的长发：“我当然相信你，百分之百地相信你，娜斯塔西娅同志。”  
娜斯塔西娅低声道：“我也是。”她仰起头，用嘴唇碰了碰立陶宛人的脸颊，然后给了他一个哀伤的吻。

娜斯塔西娅后退一小步，把自己裹得更紧了些：“你……打算怎么回去？”  
“回哪？立陶宛共和国？”  
白俄罗斯姑娘眼睛一亮：“还是，跟着我们回去？”  
维特尼斯摇了摇头：“我还得偷渡一次，去柯尼斯堡。”  
娜斯塔西娅一惊：“魏玛共和国？现在也不安全吧？我们的同志都被镇压了。”这指的是1919年德国的一月起义，以及之后那个短命的、定都慕尼黑的巴伐利亚苏维埃共和国。  
维特尼斯叹息道：“德国现在……唉，慕尼黑都成右翼温床了。不过柯尼斯堡嘛，毕竟是飞地，情况稍好些。我们准备去那开立共三大。”他苦中作乐地换上了俏皮的语气，“当然，非法地。”  
娜斯塔西娅没被这拙劣的技巧逗笑：“为什么不去莫斯科？”  
“我也想啊，去共产国际的首都，去安全的地方，但现在这情况，大部分同志过不去。”  
娜斯塔西娅对此无可奈何，只能嘱咐道：“务必小心。”  
“肯定的，我们还得留着命，争取四大去莫斯科开[2]。”  
“在维尔纽斯开。” 娜斯塔西娅纠正道。  
维特尼斯微微一笑：“好吧，或许也可以去明斯克开——就像我们之前那样。”话刚出口，两人都愣住了。

娜斯塔西娅闭上眼睛，纤长的睫毛在阳光下颤动着，神情悲伤而脆弱，语气却充满了反差的坚定：“这不是我们的错。”  
“是。”  
“白俄罗斯共产党和立陶宛共产党拼到了最后一刻，我们没有对不起世界无产阶级。”  
“没错。”  
娜斯塔西娅睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，凝视着维特尼斯，后者心领神会地道：“你也没有对不起我。我从没那么觉得，一秒钟都没有。”  
娜斯塔西娅说不出话了，片刻后，她忽然捂住脸，失声痛哭。

“我没有想抛弃你。” 娜斯塔西娅抓住维特尼斯的衣襟，泣不成声，“那天，波军打进明斯克那天，你不见了，我疯狂地找你，找了两个多钟头……”  
“我被波兰人抓住了。”  
娜斯塔西娅一口气噎住了，猛烈地开始咳嗽，用了好一会儿才缓过来：“我……后来，天快黑了，哪儿都找不到你，哥哥说没时间了，硬把我拖上了车……”  
“伊利亚同志做得对，我感谢他。”  
娜斯塔西娅斯哽咽道：“我们逃走了，一直退到斯摩棱斯克。我想回去找你，但是……但是波兰人……”  
“我知道。你还把我们的首都，立陶宛-白俄罗斯苏维埃社会主义共和国的首都，也迁了过去。”  
“我想保护它，保护苏维埃，保护我们的联盟。我也想……保护你。”  
维特尼斯的声音愈发温柔：“你已经做得很好了。”  
娜斯塔西娅猛烈地摇起了头：“不，不，我……我还是把它弄丢了。我本来想，再等等，再等等红军就到维尔纽斯了。可是立陶宛的资产阶级，他们等不及了，同意去和波兰谈判……哥哥说不能再拖，所以……我同意，宣布解除与立陶宛的联合，成立独立的——”她终于忍不住开始啜泣，“独立的，白俄罗斯苏维埃社会主义共和国……”  
维特尼斯几不可闻地叹了口气，赶在娜斯塔西娅说“对不起”前伸出手，擦掉了她眼角的泪痕：“娜斯塔西娅•阿尔洛夫斯卡娅同志，你应当正视它，正视立陶宛-白俄罗斯苏维埃社会主义共和国的历史意义。”  
娜斯塔西娅呜咽着道：“意义？……它根本没完成使命，没能拦住波军。”  
维特尼斯抚摸着她的脸颊，声音出人意料地平和：“不，它完成了，起码完成了一部分——它保护了你。”  
娜斯塔西娅按住维特尼斯的手，颤抖地，放肆地，大声哭了出来。

维特尼斯等了好几分钟，待白俄罗斯姑娘平静些后，缓缓说起往事，说起1918年11月，德意志第二帝国宣布投降，一战结束，红军开始向西进攻，试图传播全球无产阶级革命，在东欧建立苏维埃共和国。  
“伟大的十月革命震撼了所有人，在《俄国各族人民权利宣言》和《被剥削劳动人民权利宣言》的影响下，民族分离权、自治和自决的浪潮席卷各地，无产阶级革命很快也在东欧其他国家爆发了。12月16日，维卡斯•卡普斯卡斯宣布，宣布德国占领者和当地资产阶级政府已被推翻，政权转到立陶宛工人和无地少地农民委员会的手中，立陶宛苏维埃社会主义共和国成立！”  
“我还比你晚了半个月。”娜斯塔西娅沙哑地补充。白俄罗斯苏维埃社会主义共和国是1919年1月1日成立的。  
“之后两个月，苏维埃政权几乎控制了立陶宛全部土地，但坏消息传来波兰的资产阶级决定成立干涉军……我快束手无策的时候，娜斯塔西娅同志，你出现在了维尔纽斯。”  
“无产阶级应该团结起来——尤其是对抗波兰反革命分子时。”  
维特尼斯轻笑了一声：“老实说，娜斯塔西娅同志，你说该成立立陶宛-白俄罗斯苏维埃社会主义共和国时，我还以为你在求婚呢。”  
娜斯塔西娅终于被逗笑了，并存的笑意和哭腔让她的嗓音都走了调：“那我不就成了混蛋么，单方面解除婚约的混蛋。”  
维特尼斯纠正道：“比起这个，你不觉得，更该补给我一个求婚典礼么？”

娜斯塔西娅停顿了几秒，伸手擦干眼泪，理了理头发和衣服，认真地问道：“现在补一个的话，接受吗？”  
“如果提前知道结果，是不是就太没诚意了？”  
白俄罗斯姑娘笑了起来：“说得对。”她后退一步，提起裙摆，准备单膝跪下。  
这时走廊另一端传来了一声脆响，似乎是有人砸了茶杯，然后菲利克斯•卢卡谢维奇的怒吼声如暴风雨般砸了过来：  
“不要再找借口！要不是伟大的波兰人民战胜了这群俄罗斯暴民，你甚至想把我也推上断头台！”

娜斯塔西娅闻声侧过身，不屑地冷哼了一声：“那可是更伟大的巴黎人民留下的传统。要不是白军逼得紧，沙皇也该在彼得格勒游个街，然后上断头台。”  
虽有迟疑，但维特尼斯终究还是开口问道：“红军……还有什么计划吗？”  
“……”  
“……”  
娜斯塔西娅咬紧了下唇，半晌，摇了摇头：“你也知道，十月革命后，哥哥把全部希望寄托在世界革命上，希望俄国革命能成为欧洲革命的序幕，甚至期待能建立欧罗巴苏维埃……”  
“现在呢？”  
“进军华沙是直接输出革命的最后一搏，然而遭到了失败。现在，连德国革命的火种都消失了。”  
“……”  
娜斯塔西娅低声道：“我刚刚说，伊里奇打算成立一个苏维埃共和国联邦，就是为了这个。”  
维特尼斯终于恍然大悟：“他觉得，不可能出现新的苏维埃国家了？”  
“……”娜斯塔西娅缓慢地、艰难地点了点头：“只有建立这样的联邦，才是生存、发展和免遭帝国主义奴役和民族压迫的惟一出路。”  
“成立联邦，然后呢？”  
娜斯塔西娅道：“可能……我们打算去东方试试。远东地区，日本、朝鲜，还有中国，那里或许有革命的先兆。哥哥说，这个世界，可并不止有西方。”  
维特尼斯很想说“可我在西方啊”，但最终，他只是生硬地道：“那么，致以布尔什维克的祝福，同志们。”  
娜斯塔西娅还想解释，维特尼斯却抢道：“我的好姑娘，你应该乐观些。”  
“……”  
“伊利亚同志说得对，这个世界，并不只有西方。”

娜斯塔西娅犹豫再三，最终只道：“成立联邦的决议可能会改名，如果你想了解得更清楚些，起草人叫约瑟夫•维萨里奥诺维奇•斯大林……”  
“我需要了解吗？”  
娜斯塔西娅一愣，悲伤和无奈同时涌上心头，她抖着嘴唇道：“当然需要。维特尼斯同志。今年夏天，莫斯科会召开共产国际三大……”  
维特尼斯摊摊道：“我不一定能过去。”  
“不管你能不能过去！”娜斯塔西娅提高了声调，“你也该了解它！你该乐观些，维特尼斯同志！”  
眼前的姑娘显然有些急了，而维特尼斯居然笑出了声：“你这样，会让我有个错觉：总有一天，我会用上这个决议的。”  
“……”  
“既然共产国际决定转向，那或许，我们也该准备——”  
娜斯塔西娅高声道：“我会来救你的！”  
“……”  
“只要我还活着，一定记得要带着红军来救你！”

两人静静对视了好久，最终，维特尼斯先开了口：“我当然相信你，百分之百地相信你，娜斯塔西娅同志。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“那么，你该帮我在克里姆林宫占个好位置？我喜欢靠花园的。”  
“……还要记得把波兰人打一顿。”  
“还要从波兰匪徒手里抢回维尔纽斯，抢回西白俄罗斯，把他们赶出布格河沿岸。”  
“对。”  
维特尼斯微笑道：“然后，再把求婚典礼补给我。”  
“……”  
“不想补？”  
娜斯塔西娅愣了一会，忽然用力点了点头：“应该如此！我在莫斯科补给你！在瓦西里升天教堂补！”  
“噗，”维特尼斯戳了戳她的额头，“这一点儿也不唯物。”  
“哥哥把教堂里的神像都拆了，现在里面很唯物。”  
“是吗？”维特尼斯的目光飘向了走廊另一端，“真是……想看看啊。”

恰在此时，会议室的门被推开了，波兰人、俄国人先后走了出来，看他们的表情，只怕又是谈崩了的一天。  
“快走！今晚就离开里加！”娜斯塔西娅推了推维特尼斯，“卢卡谢维奇这德行，指不定拿你撒气。”  
分别的时候又到了。  
维特尼斯知道自己不能再呆，但他成功说服了自己：多耽搁几秒没事。凭着这点儿或许不该有的任性，他吻住了娜斯塔西娅。  
在立陶宛人怀里，白俄罗斯姑娘温柔地说出了她的临别赠言：  
“我们终将胜利，我在莫斯科等你。”

注：  
[1] 指苏波战争期间，英国外交大臣寇松向苏俄和波兰建议的停战分界线。这条线沿布格河划分边界，在北部把比亚韦斯托克地区划入波兰版图。1920年7月，苏俄红军击退波兰干涉军时，苏波均承认寇松线为边界线，当红军败走华沙、波军转入反攻后，波兰政府拒绝承认寇松线。根据1921年3月18日的《里加和约》，寇松线以东立陶宛的一部分和西白俄罗斯、西乌克兰划归波兰。  
[2] 立共三大1921年于柯尼斯堡召开，立共四大1924年于莫斯科召开。

年表：  
1918年2月：苏俄签订《布列斯特和约》，乌克兰和白俄罗斯的西部地区为德国所控制。  
1918年10月：在从俄罗斯回来的立陶宛革命社会民主党人的倡议下，立陶宛共产党建立。  
1918年11月：德国投降，一战结束。红军在德军撤退后开始向西进攻，试图传播全球无产阶级革命，在东欧建立苏维埃共和国。  
1918年12月16日：维卡斯•卡普斯卡斯（Vincas Kapsukas）宣读了工人和贫农临时革命政府的宣言，宣布德国占领者和当地资产阶级政府已被推翻，政权转到“立陶宛工人和无地少地农民委员会的手中”。维尔纽斯工人代表苏维埃宣布成立立陶宛苏维埃社会主义共和国。  
1919年1月1日：白俄罗斯苏维埃社会主义共和国成立。同月，波兰军队占领维尔纽斯，但随即被苏俄军队驱逐。  
1919年2月17日：面对波兰的军事压力，考虑到立、白实力较弱，在列宁建议下，它们合并为立陶宛-白俄罗斯苏维埃社会主义共和国。党也合并为立陶宛和白俄罗斯的共产党（布尔什维克）。  
1919年4月21日：维尔纽斯被波兰占领，首都迁至明斯克。  
1919年8月8日：明斯克被波兰占领，首都迁至斯摩棱斯克。至此，立陶宛-白俄罗斯苏维埃社会主义共和国实际上已不存在。  
1920年4月25日：波兰趁白卫军内乱进攻乌克兰，苏波战争爆发，5月攻陷基辅。6月，在南方发动攻势，南乌克兰、顿河、顿巴斯、库班河岌岌可危。  
1920年7月：苏俄红军成功组织反击，先后收复基辅、明斯克，白俄罗斯宣布解除与立陶宛的联合，成立独立的白俄罗斯苏维埃社会主义共和国。14日，苏俄军队夺回维尔纽斯，同月，立陶宛与波兰签署和约，宣布独立，成立共和国，但部分领土仍被波兰所占领。  
1920年8月13-25日：苏波战争之决战华沙战役打响，红军战败。  
1920年8月25日：红军将维尔纽斯交予立陶宛。  
1920年10月7日：波兰与立陶宛签订条约，承认维尔纽斯属立陶宛。  
1920年10月9日：波兰军队夺占维尔纽斯，随后建立傀儡政权“傀儡国中立陶宛共和国”。立陶宛与波兰断交。  
1921年3月：苏波缔结《里加和约》，苏俄割让西白俄罗斯和西乌克兰给波兰。  
1922年1月8日：中立陶宛共和国举行公投，并入波兰，波兰就此兼并维尔纽斯。  
1922年12月30日：白俄罗斯加入苏联，成为苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟的四个创始成员国之一。


End file.
